The Wedding
by heaheleda
Summary: Joey and Mia are getting Married, and Yugi is being picked for being a ring berior, but Yugi is stage fright, So how is Yugi going to be a part of Joey and Mia's wedding?
1. Default Chapter

I was sitting at the front counter of my grandpa's game shop, waiting for someone to come in and buy something. It seems like I was waiting for 24 hours, but it was only 5 min. How time goes by slow is what worries me. Anyway, My name Is Yugi Muto. I put my head down on the counter, and then the bell from the door opening. I sat up and peered into the door way. It was Seto Kaiba. He was someone I dislike. Ever since I defeated him in a duel, he's been my shadow ever since. "Hi Yugi. Got anything GOOD in your shop?" Kaiba snickered. " Alright, what do u want Kaiba?" I asked him. "hehehehehe" kaiba said in a snickering laugh. Then the bell on the door rang again. This time it was Joey and his sister, Serenity. "hey, what is Kaiba doing here?" Joey asked. "I, uh, got to go." Said Kaiba. Then, he left out of the shop quickly. "what was all that about?" asked Serenity. "I have no clue." I said. What did Kaiba want? That was the least of my worries. "so, what are you 2 here for?" I asked both of them. "well, I got some exiting news." Joey said. "I am going to be married to Mia!" exclaimed Joey. "Isn't that exiting?" Joey asked me. "Oh yes, that's great! Congradualations Joey," I said. Now he asks her to marry him. Good lord. Joey has had a crush on Mia ever since he saw her on the boat going to Duelist Kingdom. "the wedding is this Friday, and I'm going to be the flower girl. Joey promised." Serenity said. "I hope he can keep his promise." I had said. "SAY WHAT!" Joey said. "ok, I was joking." I said. Well, it's getting late so me and Serenity better start getting home, bye." Joey said. "but its only 2:30!" I screamed after him. I ran up to my calendar, and saw that it was Tuesday today, so that means we only have 1. 2. 3 more days until Joey and Mia's wedding. I better get started on getting them a wedding present. Because it may seem only 3 days until Friday, but the week goes by fast, and I mean FAST. Better get started! 


	2. The Wedding, chapter 2

Wednesday, finally came. It seemed like a week that it came. I was laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Bored day. Then, it hit me. "OH NO!" I screamed. It was Joey and Mia's wedding that had hit me. "I forgot to get them a wedding gift!" I screamed in horror. I got to do something, I thought. I ran right out of the house. I stopped and looked under my feet. "Oh for heaven sakes! Can this day get any worse!" I screamed aloud. I ran out without my shoes on. I ran right back inside the house, and put on my shoes. I ran right out the door and tripped. " Oh barbations" I screamed. I forgot to tie my shoes. I sat on a bench and started to tie my shoes. Then I ran right to the Wedding store right down the corner. I peered in to make sure it was safe, and went right in. There were a lot of wedding things in there. Then I saw Mai. "Hey Mia." I screamed after her. "She turned at me. "Hi." She said. "So, what r u doing here?" I asked her. "Oh, picking out a wedding gift." She said. "oh" I said. I guess she was picking up a wedding present for Joey. How nice. She picked up a glass flower basket full of roses. I was beautiful. But wait, Joey is a boy. Why would Mai want to pick out a flower basket full of roses in it and give it to Joey? I was really puzzled. " Ummmm, I don't think that's a very good present." I said. "why, its perfect." Mai said. " I don't think Joey would want it." I said. "huh?" she said with a puzzling look on her face. " What are you talking about Yugi?" Mai said. " that present, your giving it to Joey right?" I asked. "No, I'm giving it to my friend, Susey. She's getting Married." Mai said. "Aren't you going to get one for Joey?" I asked. "No, why would I?" Mai asked. "Because you 2 are getting married this Friday." I said. "No we aren't" Mai said.  
  
And I stood there shocked. 


	3. Chapter 3, The Wedding

I couldn't believe what Mai has told me! It wasn't right. Why would my best friend tell me a lie? I don't get it. "what do u mean?" I asked Mai. She had a laughing expression on her face. "what's so funny?" I asked. I was so confuse. " we ARE having a wedding. Oh my god, you get fooled TO easily." Mai said laughing her head off. How could I be fooled by a, a... girl! "I'm just not buying this for him. Are you crazy?" Mai asked me. " uh, yeah" I said. "what ever." Mai said. "Well, see you later Yugi." Mai said laughing while leaving the store. My face was so bloody red, I just wanted to pop the laughing head off of her! But I kept my cool, and just left the store. "Oh my god. I forgot the presents." I said aloud. So I ran back in.  
* * *  
"So Yugi, did you get Mai and Joey a wedding present?" Tea asked me. We were walking to my grandpa's Game shop. "uh, yeah." I said. " what did you get them?" Tea asked me. She is so annoying. "well, I got Mai a beautiful glass bird and Joey a time wizard statue." I told her. "A TIME WIZARD SATUE? THAT'S A.. A.." " Stupid present, I know. But Joey LOVES the Time Wizard, why? Got anything BETTER?" I asked her. "Well, actually, I do. I got Mai a beautiful baby blue dress and Joey a dark blue suit." She said. MY mouth dropped opened. "clothes?" I asked. "GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Tea screamed. "uh, YEAH!" I screamed back. "Well, I have to go, bye." Tea said. "What ever." I screamed after her. It was Thursday today. Tomorrow is there wedding. "YUGI!" someone screamed after me. I turned and saw Joey running towords me. " Yugi," Joey said breathlessly. "can.. you.. be.the ..ring...berror... for...my..wedding?" Joey said while pausing after each breath. "WHAT!"I said shockly. 


	4. The Wedding, chapter 4

"You want ME to be apart of your wedding?" I asked Joey. "Well, yes, but, if you want to, I'll get someone else.." "NO NO , I'll DO IT!" I screamed. "OK, well, see ya tomorrow." And Joey went right off. I can't believe it! I'm going to be a ring berer. This is so cool. Better get ready.  
* * *  
  
I got my Suit that afternoon. "I LOOK LIKE A DORK!" I screamed aloud. I was wearing my suit. It was all dark blue and I had a red tie. I didn't like the red tie, but what choice did I have? "You look fine." Yami said. "Well, I hope no one at my school is there." I told Yami. "I hope Tea isn't there, you'll be haunted forever." Yami said. "You got a point there, but Tea is one of Joey's friends, so she'll be there, unless." I pause. " Unless she's sick!" I told Yami. "Oh goodie." He said. He's being a dork now. I heard knocking at the door. "Uh oh, better take your suit off Yugi, it might be your Girlfriend." Yami said. "Yeah, it might be my..WHAT!? WHO?!" I screamed at Yami. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I dipped of my suit pants and my shirt pants. Then, I saw someone at the doorway. IT WAS MAI! "AHHHHH" we both screamed. Yami closed his eyes and turned away from me. Mai slammed the door. I put on a white t-shirt and jeans. "Its safe now Mai" I said. Mai opened the door and came in. "Yugi, did you get your suit yet?" Mai asked. "uh, yeah." I said showing her the inside out pants and shirt. "ok good, the wedding is about to start in an hour." She said. "AN HOUR!? ITS ONLY Thursday!" I said. " I know, I know, but there's an ass whole down there that wanted HIS WEDDING TOMORROW, so we HAVE to do it TODAY." Mai said. My jaw dropped. "Ok, where is the church?" I asked. " about 15 minutes away, want a ride?" She asked. "Sure." I said. "Great, we'll talk about your job on the way." she had said. "ok." I said.  
* * * "Ok, so here's your job. You come out when the flower girl does. That would be Serenity. You have this lovely cushion to carry down the aisle with the ring in the middle of it. You make sure you DO NOT drop it. And then when your done with giving the ring to Joey, you bow, and then sit on the front bench next to Serenity, AND don't try to make out with her or Joey will beat your ass." Mai said. I had a no clue what she was talking about. So I have her a dirty look and she just kept her eyes on the rode. "DUCK!" I screamed. "Why would we have to.." NO..DUCK!" I screamed. Mai looked over and try to stop the car. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to look. 


	5. Chapter 5 of The wedding

We reached the church. Mai looked at her purple watch. " 45 min. before the wedding. Oh my god, I don't even have my wedding dress on yet. It starts at 3:00 P.m. SHARP." Mai said. "come on Yugi, we must get ready." She insisted. She locked the doors and ran inside the church. I followed. It was beautiful at the bouquet side of the church. It looked like heaven. I followed Mai everywhere so I didn't get lost. She went into the wedding dress room. "ah uh. You don't go in there Mr. That's where the bride goes. Come along now, we must get you ready. Now, what part of the wedding are you planning to be? Hmm? Perhaps the ring berror?" this ugly manager said to me. "uh, well, you see, My friend Joey..." "Joey Weeler? The dude that's getting Married? Oh, he picked you to be the ring berrer? Well, Lets get you ready." He said. With him around you don't get to say a word. So I followed along. Big crowed. He grabbed my arm and actually pulled me into this small room. " get ready, your about to go out in like, 20 min." He said. "but when I just got here, the time was only 45 min..." "time flies by when your getting ready for a wedding." The manager said. He shut the door behind him. I was just about to get changed, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I had said. "a blond haired person came in. "JOEY! What happened to you?" I said. He was full of cuts and bruises. "Yugi, I can't go on like this. I don't want Mai to see me like this." He said. "How did this happen?" I had asked. " well, I was walking here, and some dude came on me and said, 'Why are YOU marring Mai, I should be the one marring her, not you. I deserve her.' I just kept walking, and he turned me around and started punching me. I didn't want Mai to see me like this. Who would ever love someone with a cut up face and bruises all over it?" Joey said. I was about to cry. I felt so bad for him. "I'll talk to Mai, in the mean time, you just get ready." I said. So he gave me a thanks, and went off. I finished getting dressed and ran up to the door that Mai was in. I knocked. "who is it?" a voice said inside the door. "Its Yugi Mutto." I said. "Come on in Yugi." A voice said. I came right in and saw Mai in her dress. I stood mouth dropped. She was beautiful. I shook out of it. "uh Mai, I need to talk to you. Joey came in the dressing room where I was at, He had his face all cut up and bruised." I stopped. I saw the horror on Mai's face. "How did this happen?" Mai asked me. " He said some dude came up to him and said ' WHY are YOU marring Mai, I should be the one marring her, not you' or something like that." I said. " oh no, it was George wasn't it? I know it was him. I ditched him and went with Joey, oh poor dear. Tell him that I don't care what he has on his face, but on the inside, I care." Mai said. "Then why did you ditched.." The door slammed open. "Mai, your on." This waiter said. "we'll talk later ok? Tell him what I told you." Mai called after me. I had to hurry. I didn't have much time. I raced to the groom's room, and peered in, and gasped. 


	6. The Last chapter

I couldn't believe it! Joey wasn't there! I heard the wedding song begin. I had to hurry. I raced to the Alter. I only saw an audience. I was stage fright. I didn't want to go on, but I had to. But the wedding didn't begin. The piano person was only practicing. I didn't see Joey. "Hey you, Mr." someone was talking to me. " Are you suppose to be the berrer? Well, here's a cushion with the ring on it. DON'T LOSE IT!" He said. I nobbed my head yes. He went away. The Wedding was beginning. I still didn't see Joey. So me and Serenity walked down the aisle. I saw my friends and grandpa. They were all laughing at Me! I blushed A LOT. I just kept moving. Some one in the audience called out to me, " HOW CUTE IS HE?!" I blushed. As always(sort of) I kept walking. When I got to the end. I looked around, and no Joey. Everyone had confuse faces. Then, it was time for Mai to come out. No Mai. No Joey. What's going on here? I was so confuse. I started to run out of the alter room. So I ran right out. I called Joey and Mai. I heard crying in a room. I went right in. I saw Joey crying. "Joey, please come out, Mai said it doesn't matter if you have a cut up face and bruises, she said she only cares about you! Its YOU she wants." I told him. "Oh, ok, then why did she ditch the dude?" Joey asked me. " I have NO idea. I guess she didn't like his attitude. And she liked yours." I said. "oh, ok, I'll go." Joey said. I had joy inside me. "Ok, I'll find Mai." I said. We heard a knock at the door. We went out and Saw Mai. "Mai!" Joey said in shock. "Oh Joey, I'm so sorry. Please lets have our wedding." She said. There was silence. Joey was thinking. Thinking Thinking And then, he began to answer. We had hope on our faces. "Yes." Joey said. "YAY!!!" Me and Mai screamed. She hugged Joey tightly. "hurry," I said. "the wedding is about to go on.!" We hurried back to the Alter room. I ran up front. And so did Joey. People in the audience was laughing at Joey. "Hey! DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT HIM!" I screamed. People laughed harder. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Someone said back stage. It was Mai. Everyone looked at her. She ran up to the front of the Alter room. The ugly guy person was talking blah blah blah. They both said I do, and kissed. I had tears rolling down my eyes. And there was an applause. And we headed off to HOME.  
* * * "THREE CHEERS FOR THE 2 MARRIED COUPLE!" I screamed aloud. We were having a Congradulation part for Joey and Mai for there wedding.  
  
I hope I don't ever get married. Because I need to GET A NEW HOME. Have kids(Never want to) and have a happy(or sad) life. I hope they have one. Or will Mai ditch them. Hehehehehehehe. 


End file.
